guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ebon Vanguard Title Track
How do you get them? System Of A Guild 15:58, 24 August 2007 (CDT) how do you get to rank 2? you can only gain enough points to get like halfway through firstcitrus maximus It says the max we can get is 500 points? But I have 600 on my character, so either it's a fluke or they missed a quest. :Looks like whoever made the list missed the quest to fight the Norn at the Eye, but I'm not 100% sure that it is 100 points. Anyone that hasn't completed that one want to check? --Lavos 16:01, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::600 is max...don't remmmeber specifics of quest, but i did every quest IN EotN. it's 600. Serpent615 2:48 26 August 2007 as its impossible to reach rank 1 atm, the requirement for rank 2 is unknown, ill change it. if theres any way to get up to rank 1 please tell me. Madjura 18:05, 25 August 2007 (CDT) : I am fairly sure that this title will follow same progress as norn/dwarf title, meaning that 2nd tier is 4000 poaints, third 8000 and fourth 16000 85.160.79.56 05:02, 26 August 2007 (CDT) filled in the last quest. all you guys had to do was go to the quests of eye of the north. they had it there. --Hellbringer 10:45, 26 August 2007 (CDT) I hope that the last title is "Xunlai Agent" and you will be able to summon a Xunlai Chest in explorable areas. ;) -- numma_cway 13:01, 2 September 2007 (CDT) does Rebel Yell work everywhere? Does it? That would make it by far the most useful of these effects, especially if combined with Greater Conflagration. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 13:05, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Tried at HM in The Beach(Without and with title),looks like it works! Someone confirm and add this. Worse of all 4? This title is the worse of all the titles in GWEN. Benefit from Charr is just as limiting as benefit from Destroyers... but worse, because Charr are less and generally weaker. besides, the Charr homelands are composed of 3 maps. Only 3. The Far Shiverpeaks are double that, and the Asura occupate even more. Also, there's no mini-game like the Norn Tournament, or Polymock. ...This title lacks too much. — Poki#3 , 18:17, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :It'll help you vanquish Ascalon if you have Prophecies, but you're right it is limiting. But, isn't that the point with these faction titles? Sirocco 18:26, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Norn title is arguably the "best" one, since it is available right from the start of EotN and you'll have at least 1000 points before even getting started on the other titles. Unremovable Health boost is great to fight DP, lifesaver in Norn Fighting Tourney, lets you use Superior Runes without needing Sup Vigor, etc...and, almost all the Norn skills are pretty damn kickass, especially the "Blessing" ones. Ebon Vanguard skills are...fun...but kind of restricting in actual practice. Ebon Vanguard is easily farmed with the Siege Devourer, but Norn doesn't even need that, and Dwarves get the Sepulchure of Dragrimmar or whatever it's called for easy farming. I think that without the fact that you can use it in Prophecies for HM, this would certainly be the worst of them all. (Btw, farming high-level Charr during The Last Day Dawns is finally viable, yays) (T/ ) 18:45, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::The skills are awesome though, if you've got the right uses for them. Sneak Attack is completely insane on any Assassin; it's super-easy to go through the Norn Fighting Tournament when everyone's perpetually Blinded. The two Signets have good uses too, depending on the situation. I dunno though, skills-wise, it's hard to argue against or for any one title. They all have at least one good skill. But yes, as far as Title benefits, Norn or Asura are the best ones, I think. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:07, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::As far a skills go: The Norn are for fighters; The Asura are for casters; The EV are... for Charr... None of the EOTN found a place in my skillbar yet though. The biggest problem that I have with this title, is that you gain points for it on only 3 maps. And the best one to get them doesn't even have an outpost by it. Other titles have a lot more places (and ways) to get points. — Poki#3 , 19:33, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::::True, but none of the others have Siege Devourers. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:43, 3 September 2007 (CDT) The way I see it, Norn skills are for frontline or Paragons, and runners, to a lesser extent. Deldrimor skills were for monks/Rts, Wars, and maybe a few odd skills in trapping. The Asura are obviously for Ele/Mesmer, and the casual Summoner (^_^). EB skills are geared towards Sins and Rangers, and then tey give you ward skills :/ Well, thats how I see it. -Kumdori 00:49, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :There's a few exceptions to those generalizations, but otherwise, pretty accurate. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 17:56, 12 November 2007 (UTC) : Very accurate =p - My primary is a ranger, at first I loved the norn blessings for their raw power like everyone, but after a while I realised it wans't that good choice for an elite, while I found the Vanguard to have some very useful tactical skills, for example Signet of Infection can be combined with a number of ranger skills to give the enemy groups health degen from afar. --85.62.18.3 15:57, 17 January 2008 (UTC) The wards are crazy good. +24 Armor is huge (1/3 dmg reduction from all sources)....only to be outdone by the Standard of Honor which increases the damage of EVERYTHING. Every arrow from a barrage gets the bonus, every direct damage spell gets the bonus (yes, every meteor in meteor storm and every pulse of firestorm), pets get the bonus, minions get the bonus. EV has at least 2 out of the top 5 best title skills. -Granamyr 04:01, 29 February 2008 (CDT) :Like it was already said, Norn skills enhance mainly melee-line combatants (adrenaline-based skills, "I am the strongest!", Aspect blessings, touch-range skills, shouts), Asuran skills spellcasters (most skills are spells). Deldrimor are pretty much a mix of skills useful in dungeons and skills used against Destroyers(who are much larger threat than Charr) and EV skills and title are mainly based against Charr, thus limiting their usefulness. About 7 if you count Signet of Infection when used together with Sniper Support) of EV skills are most effective only against Charr, who, unlike Destroyers, do not play a big role in EotN. Winds is crap, and even Tryptophan Signet is ''mainly used against those Charr formations who clump together, and even those formations are easy to beat with Cynn. J Striker 10:17, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Title benefit progression I've filled in the table with the values for 2 through 4, assuming nobody else updates it today I'll have the numbers for 5 this evening (or so the plan goes). -Gildan Bladeborn 10:43, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Ebon Vanguard Title Track box for you Userpage. See Template:Ebon_Vanguard_title Dungeons and Vanguard points Completing dungeons (at least for the first time, haven't repeated any yet) tends to reward you with points for the faction on the surface. I've noticed at least 2 dungeons in the charr lands (Catacombs of Kathandrax, Rragar's Menagerie) have done that, Cathedral and the Ooze dungeon probably did as well. -Gildan Bladeborn 12:19, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :1k points from Ooze Pit, I think 2k from Cathedral, not sure about the others. Only problem is, repeating them only gets you 1/10 as much (Ooze Pit rewards 100 instead of 1,000 the second time through). :Also, the note on clearing Uplands might be off a bit; I've gotten upwards of 3k points in a single run there once, took about an hour or so to finish. 1k is only if you're rather unlucky on blessings, I think. If I can figure out an average, I'll list it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:54, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Wow, you guys are soooo unlucky! I get 4,000 points per round in Dalada Uplands. :Then you are unlucky too, since my runs got me 5.5k to 8.5k in Sacnoth Valley (1 hour farm). Also got 3 greens there. I have it at rank 8 now...:( Speedy Lunar Rebel Yell It could be a reference to the Advance Wars: Dual Strike CO Tag Power "Rebel Yell." -Felix Omni 11:37, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :I find that highly unlikely, considering the Confederate army came way before video games were invented. (T/ ) 11:38, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::The Advance Wars usage is a reference in itself. -Kumdori 00:52, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Boss Gives points without the Boss Blessing I'm not sure if anyone else has had this happen, but I just killed Chaelse Flameshielder in Grothmar Wardowns and it gave me 100 reputation points without having the boss blessing. The little notice popped up in the talk window. Anyone elses have this happen? Rooble0818 Yep. You have received reputation points since release, it's only recently that it has been anounced on screen. I believe the bonus is related to how many peons you kill beforehand, similar to the Kurzick/Luzon Blessing bonus but not sure of the relationship at this time. StewMUK 23:37, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :50 points per rank of hunt. no relation to enemies killed. SuicideBunny 01:11, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :nevermind.. seems to be more like number of peons rounded up to the next full 50. SuicideBunny 02:37, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I think the statement about Sacnoth should be changed. You can easily get 6k+ there and 8k+ if you're lucky :p Courtesy Effect Dunno if anyone else has noted this, but there seems to be a marked improvement in the overall courtesy level of EVG NPCs once I hit 5th level. No more "What do want?" or "I'm busy." No it's more lie "Welcome traveler". Is this just my imagination? --C0c0c0 16:12, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Not your imagination, it did the same to me. "Dwayna's blessings upon you" and the like, though i don't know precisely when it started (i'm r10 now)77.200.118.197 16:54, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Boss rep farming Is this any useful? If I just go up to some stupidly easy boss, kill it, rezone, kill... for hours on end... or should I just submit to the stupidity of "MENDING FRENZY SPIKER LFG FOR EBUN MINIVANGUARD, no noob groups'" in town? HARD OR NORMAL MODE? You guys farm in NM or HM these days?Which one is faster? :I would imagine, if you can kill guys in Hard Mode, then that's faster. Normal Mode just has the benefit of being easier, but who doesn't like extra points? Hard Mode it is! (if you've unlocked it.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:28, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::I farm in NM because my farm run is hard on HM. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:09, 3 November 2007 (UTC) I was jus wonderinin which way u guys do it.As for now Im around vanguard areas to do em quests and get the nice skills :D I was thinkin bout HM farm in Sacnoth Valley,but i think its kinda hard since there are all those damn djinns an all :/ :Well, if you're in a Siege Devourer, then you've got a pretty good advantage already; I personally prefer farming in Uplands, there's more then enough stuff to kill there, and nothing much harder then Charr groups and some bosses. Haven't tried HM there yet (haven't unlocked HM), but I don't think it's too much harder when you're in the Devourer. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:25, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Then im switchin to Dalada :) Done Sacknoth today and its total rubbish!5k in ~1,5h is way too slow for me :/ Think I'll simply hit HM in Dalada and make some good stuff :) 1.5 hours for Nooby Mode Sacnoth? Seriously, you need better builds. Shouldn't take more than 45 mins . NightAngel 14:22, 7 November 2007 (UTC) so what's the fastest way getting vanguard points? I have 50k points and I'm wanna max the title. so I wanna know once and for all which way would be fastest? 1) completing NM books untill you have 80k and then completing HM books. 2) doing 3 quests in HM books and giving to Gedrel of Ascalon (Ebon Vanguard) over and over... 3) farming Dalada Uplands or Sacoth valley over and over... 4) anyway I forgot or don't know? I believe many people wonder about this question so a good answer on this page could be very helpful for all of them and me. thanks :Well in my opinion completing books is a pretty easy way to get points, because of the fact that you get almost or more points from completing books then farming. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 16:42, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Get a siege devourer and farm sacnoth valley, save the charr bosses in the beginning for last and come back for them when youve killed everything else. Doing it this way usually takes 45min - 1hour and nets about 4k rep points.24.47.18.113 03:00, 27 February 2008 (UTC) True, so true, my "calculations" show it would take 9 hours and 12 minutes or more to get 50k. :Seyo, plz sign comments.--War_Pig5 03:54, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Which Vanquish is the fastest point farm? Now that vanquishing has been buffed, its pretty clear that this is the fastest way to farm points. My question is: which of the 3 vanquishes is fastest (in points/hour)?--War_Pig5 03:54, 9 January 2009 (UTC) : Well, over the event weekend me and a friend were vanquishing sacnoth for points and clocking over 22,000 points (11,000 on any other day, due to lack of double points bonus) per run at around 1 hour 20 a go with a discord team; no wipes or difficulties encountered. At that rate you could max out vanguard in a mere 15 runs from rank zero. (less than 8 over the event weekend). Sacnoth IMo is the better choice, it has around 6 bosses, and most the foes are grawl and elementals which die a lOT faster than charr groups, only tyhe burning forest may be an issue (I was playing imbagon so the fire eles didn't bother us too much). -- 12:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC)